


50 Shades of Hetalia

by ve-ve-veneciaoo (ImMovingOutBros)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Smut, Yaoi, hetalia smut, more smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImMovingOutBros/pseuds/ve-ve-veneciaoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">Smut. Smut. More smut.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you're fine with smut, yes, you may read.   
>  If you're fine with boy love, yes, you may read.   
>  If you're fine with the terms above, yes, you may read.You've been warned.
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
>  ~~ what have i done with my life ~~   
> 

_(Spain’s the omega while Romano’s the alpha.)_

This should be the first and the last time Spain would see Romano drunk.

It was kind of a  nice sight—the Italian was laughing heartily with flushed cheeks and closed eyes as he watched a tv program. Spain could’ve sworn he could drown of his nosebleed—which was running down his nose right now—because Romano just looked so cute.

Romano chortled back a laugh when he saw Spain all red with blood continuously running down to his chin. Tipsily he walked to him and wiped the blood off his face. Spain only gulped as Romano leaned closer.

“Spaaain~” he said and wrapped him in a hug. “You’re sooo fluffyyy and cuuute~! You remind meeee sooo much of a tomatooo, you knooow? Ha, that rhymes!” he laughed again and looked at Spain’s face. “Spaaaain is sooo beautiful up clooose. I love him sooo much~!” With that, he closed the gap and kissed him roughly.

Toni was shocked at first, but kissed him back with force. Romano dragged him to the couch and straddled him before kissing him once again. His fingers worked on Spain’s tie and buttons before throwing the piece of clothing on the floor.

They separated, only for Spain to throw away Romano’s button-down too. Instead of kissing him, Romano worked on his collarbone, biting the flesh while giggling softly. Spain cried out when pain seared in that particular area, because a droplet of blood ran down. Romano noticed this and licked it, earning a soft moan from Toni.

“You smell good, Spaaaain~” Lovino commented and dove back on Spain’s neck. After grazing his teeth there, he went lower, dragging the tip of his nose on Toni’s chest. The Spaniard fought the urge to squirm under the tickle and gasped when he felt a hand on his stomach and down to his pants. Romano smirked evilly as he unzipped the zipper and let his fingers play with the hem of Spain’s boxers. He yanked the pair of jeans softly, and pulled it out of Spain’s limbs.

His hand grasped on Spain’s hardened member under the cloth. And that, too, was removed.

Spain’s face burned and decided to avert his eyes while unconsciously entangling his legs.

“Don’t hide, Spain.” Romano’s voice was serious. “I told you a while ago you’re beautiful, si? So don’t hide.” He opened Spain’s legs, grasped his member and stroked it.

“R-Roma…” he wheezed. Romano pumped it slowly at first, before quickening it. Spain’s breath was labored as he finally released. The Italian licked his wet fingers and smirked at him.

“You taste delicious, Spain~” He didn’t seem quite so drunk now. Without further warning, he inserted a finger in Spain’s hole.

“You like this, don’t you, Spain?” he inserted another one. Spain called out his name a few times, moaning in Spanish once in a while. Romano licked his lips before letting Spain release. But the game wasn’t done yet. He took hold of his member again and licked the tip.

“L-Lovi!” Spain cried. His whole length was inside Romano’s mouth now. He slightly pulled at the brown locks while huffing. “J-Just g-get to it already!”

“If you say so~” Romano pulled down his boxers and inserted it inside Spain. He groaned out in pleasure. “Spain’s so tight~” He leaned down and kissed him to ease the pain. Toni began to adjust to his length and moaned out loudly. “Say my name, Spain.”

“Lovino!”

“Louder.”

“LOVINO!” Romano quickened his pace as Spain cried out his name.

In one final kiss, they both exploded. Romano finally pulled out his member, leaving a thin trail of sticky liquid. He turned to Spain, wiped sweat from his face and blew out a few strands of hair. He kissed him gently, and he felt Spain relax in his touch.

“Te amo, Toni.”

Spain smiled and settled his head on his lover’s chest. “Te amo, mi Lovino.” His vision darkened, and he fell asleep.

 

~

 

**Omake:**

Prussia and France noticed Spain grinning the whole time. It was also a surprise for Feliciano that his brother was clingy towards Spain.

“Spain got laid, oui?” France and Prussia asked Feliciano.

“Si. Those two were noisy I could barely sleep!” he pouted. “Let’s celebrate Brother Spain and fratello’s loss of virginity~!”

Prussia nodded and smirked, his red eyes glinting. “My place.~”

~fin~


	2. USUK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All in Iggy's imagination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda sorry for iggy. dunno why. :/

Was he dreaming or not? Then how come he felt it?

A finger slips inside his hole. Arthur couldn’t help but moan as Alfred slowly pulls back his index finger before inserting it again. Then another one. They both felt the temperature rise as Arthur helplessly utter out Alfred’s name again and again. Little did he know that Alfred was getting aroused. He was getting turned on by every second passing.

Three fingers were inside Arthur. But Alfred had other ideas. His free hand grasped the Brit’s member and began pumping.

 _“Alfred!”_ Arthur yelled between breaths and moans. He then released—the wet and sticky liquid running down his member and Alfred’s fingers.

“How did you like it?” the American asked, trailing his now-slick fingers on Arthur’s abdomen. He loved how the muscle stiffs under his touch. He loves Arthur’s hard breaths—it was the sound of restraint and pleasure in one.  He proceeded to crawl on his body and meet his lips hungrily with their tongues twisting and dancing in their mouths. Alfred licked his lower lip, tilted his head up, and began sucking on the thin flesh. He nipped on it and licked in circular motions. Arthur breathed again, trailing his hands on Alfred’s muscular arms and back.

Alfred showered his lover’s neck with love bites—just how Arthur liked them. He trailed lower and kissed his chest, sometimes licking it, before going to his nubs―one sucking it and the other massaging it between his finger and thumb. Arthur couldn’t help it; he released without the other knowing. But Alfred felt it anyway, and pumped in and out. This time, a little faster.

“My turn,” Arthur whispered in Alfred’s ear huskily. They switched positions as Arthur kissed him roughly. His fingers pulled on Alfred’s cowlick, making him moan loudly and pull him closer. He was breathing quickly as Arthur took his member and placed it inside his mouth, his slender fingers inserting themselves in Alfred’s somewhat tight hole. America whined, his back arched, his chest heaving, his eyes closed tight, his hands playing with Britain’s blonde locks. He released inside Arthur’s mouth. He wiped some and swallowed some.

“Are you ready?” America asked. Both of them could hear each other’s breath. They could’ve sworn they were loud, but did they care? Of course not.

“Ask yourself.” Britain replied. “and yes, I am.”

“If you say so.” He wrapped his arms around Arthur’s waist, who was in front of him, and slowly placed his member in. Arthur cried out in pain, who relaxed again after feeling America’s lips on his. He let Arthur relax to his size before moving, slowly but surely. Then their pace quickened, and so does their heartbeats.

Arthur never failed to cry out Alfred’s name. This allowed the said male to quicken his pace even more until he felt his gut wrench. Surely Arthur did, too.

And with a final call, they both released, huffing. They were too tired to speak; they fell down, their limbs tangled together, and finally slept.

 

~

 

 _“Alfred!”_ Arthur sat up to feel as if he’s pissed. But it wasn’t piss at all; it was semen.

“…Hm?” the sleepy American called out and sat up as well. The blanket fell down, revealing his naked upper body.

Arthur felt his cheeks burn. He looked down, and as his gut said, was naked all the way down.

“D-Did we do it?” he asked.

“What do you mean?”

“You know exactly what I mean, Jones.”

The said male chuckled and wrapped an arm around him, pulling Arthur closer. “Of course, Artie. Why, you wanna do it again?” He licked Arthur’s ear and smirked. “You turn me on when you speak to me through last name basis, you know.” In a split second, Arthur was pinned down on the bed, with America hovering above him.

“Let’s get down to business, shall we?” Arthur gave in instantly.

 

~fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taking rq's.  
> -boy x boy otp  
> -prompt  
> -i don't do three p and more

**Author's Note:**

> //taking explicit yaoi rq's.  
> -state your pairing  
> -chosen prompt bc i'm scared they're all the same D:  
> -no more than 2 peeps.


End file.
